


Savage Love

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Leela and Presta spend the night.RP Fic.





	Savage Love

Presta had sensed Leela's arrival, the men stood to attention, in more than one way... and Leela scowled, all but barking orders at the men. Presta had hung back before she approached, hesitant. 

"Leela?"

"What?"

Leela snapped. 

"What's... What happened to you?"

Presta asked gently, barely hiding her misery at being shouted at. Leela sighed sadly.

"Sorry my sweet.... but...I've had a rough day and night. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"What happened?"

Presta asked again gently. 

"Tell me, Leela... please?"

Leela sighed.

"Rodan found out about my extra marital affairs...aside from you, her, Toos and Mothra. She bitched me out over it and then spent the night...punishing me."

Presta smiled softly. 

"So... she made you beg for her, time and again?"

She paused then added. 

"Perhaps I can help you forget?"

Leela nodded.

"Yes...all night I've never subbed to a woman so much. Please do."

Presta smiled. 

"Come to my hut?"

Leela smiled and walked with Presta to her hut. Presta smiled and let ther inside flap down, a sign she was not open to visitors. She had moved to kiss Leela softly, somewhat sweetly. Leela kissed back a little fiercely, clearly needing to re-establish her dominance. Presta instantly murred, giving herself over to Leela's force instantly. Leela immediately on sensing this submission pounced. Pushing Presta back and pinning her to the nearest wall. Presta purred, clearly enjoying the treatment. Leela reached up and yanked Presta's skins down exposing her breasts. Presta mewled wantonly at this. Leela growled and bit one of Presta's nipples. Presta yelped softly, a little sore but still entirely trusting. 

"Careful."

Leela roughly but lovingly stroked Presta's hair and face. She made more throaty growls before she savagely ripped the rest of Presta's skins off leaving her totally naked. Presta mewled softly, clearly immensely turned on by the slightly rough treatment. 

"I'm going to make you scream!"

Leela hissed her voice full of lust and animal desires. 

"As you always do."

Leela growled.

"How savage can I be?"

She asked. 

"Try not to leave permanent scars..."

Presta murmured. 

"Otherwise I'm fairly sure I can handle it."

Leela smiled and nodded softly...before she yanked Presta off of the wall and threw her onto the bed. She mounted her and began to claw and bite her body. Growling lustily all the time. Presta mewled wantonly, clearly not objecting at all. This submissiveness turned Leela on even more. She continued to bite, claw and at times hit, with an open hand, Presta's body. One of her hands trailing down towards her clit. Presta continued to mewl. Leela growled and began to push four fingers into Presta. Presta cried out as she arched into Leela, not quite a scream but definitely loud. Leela growled turned on even more by this she continued to push her four fingers into Presta. Soon enough Presta was screaming, inches from climax. Leela growled.

"Come for me."

Presta soon screamed again and came apart hard.


End file.
